I Can't Help Loving You
by MGIC
Summary: Edward and Bella both work at a law firm together and one night things get a little steamy. AN: All humans! ExB
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well I'm not really sure what this is, it might a one-shot type of deal or I might develop it a little...only time will tell. Oh and they're all humans in this little fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. They are all purely the work of Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

Chapter 1 That Darn Edward

"GAH!" I screamed totally flabbergasted! "Stupid Edward and his stupider reports and his stupid excuses!"

Edward is my more than annoying co-worker at a little law firm in a one horse, shit of a town called Forks! Besides being completely annoying and stupid, he also has an ego the size of mars and the nicest butt in the world...I mean he's just RETARDED! He's probably off screwing his receptionist Casey right now. Saying "Oh baby I love how Bella will do anything for me, It's a good thing I have a great ass and beautiful shoulders else I wouldn't be able to flit out of work early, leaving one million reports for her to review all for tomorrow!" and Casey would probably be saying "Oh yeah Edward I love it when you talk dirty to me!" And then they would both laugh and drink and be marry, while I'm stuck in my office drinking 12 dollar bottles of champagne wondering what I ever did to deserve this!

But unfortunately that is my life. My name is Isabella Maria Swan my friends call me Bella for short. All three of them! I live in an upper-class Forks condo right next to its lively downtown! Ha! As if it existed, Forks downtown consists of a happy mart and a Bobs fine dining diner (where all the young couples go to do there illegal drinking and have quickies in the bathroom.) It's too bad I won't be able to witness any of it tonight on account of I'm going to be stuck In my office reading Edwards report on the Whitney vs. Saxhorn case.

So there I sat with one leg perched lazily on my desk while I flipped open his report. The first page read 'Whitney vs. Saxhorn case by Edward Cullen' I tried to resist the urge to take my black sharpie and replace Edwards name with 'Testicles McGee'. I snorted at the thought of my manager opening Edwards report cover and reading 'Testicle McGee' on the front.

At about 12'o clock I was only half way done! Holy shit could this guy write and not even about important stuff. His report mostly consisted of him going on about Whitney's cat, Sir Cat nippers the third!

It was around three a.m. when I heard a knock on my office door.

"Come in!" a yelled in a groggy voice.

The person who stepped in was not who I expected at all.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said in his almost irresistible voice.

"What the hell do you want Edward!" The very sight of him infuriated me.

"Um, well I was just seeing how you were coming along with my report."

I looked at him shocked "are you saying that you came all the way from your apartment just to see how I was doing?"

"Pfft No!" Edward stated "I haven't left the office yet."

"Then...wha...EW GROSS! You where having a Quickie in the bathroom with Casey weren't you?!?!"

Edward smiled "Well technically it's not a quickie Bella, when it lasts for 6 hours!"

"AW sick, blah! Hand me the trash can I think I'm going to puke!"

"Come on Bella it's not that bad, like you don't do it with Steve from filing on your breaks!" Edward retorted.

"For your information Edward" I hissed icily "Sex is actually a big deal to _some people_."

"Whatever, now can I tell you why I'm here?"

"As long as it's not for round two."

"Ha, very funny, No I was wondering if you wanted a lift home?"

I gave him a funny look "What?"

"Well I know you usually take the bus, so I thought because it's so late I could give you a ride."

"Gah...?" was all I could say. Here I thought Edward was just a giant dick.

"Um...Sure, let me just get my things."

"No problem, meet me in my office when you're ready to go." Edward said while he walked out of my office door.

I fumbled about in my office getting all his reports together and stuffed them carelessly in my briefcase. As soon as that was done I grabbed my coat of my coat hanger thingy and walked out of my office closing the door behind me.

I slowly approached Edwards office and opened the door with caution.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked me with a charming smile.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready I'm ready." I giggled a little bit, then a lot, and then so much that I snorted. Edward gave me a funny look but didn't say anything.

"Okay all set." He quickly shut down his computer and led me out the door.

We took the stairs to the parkade, Edward mumbled something about how he missed the gym today and needed the excise, I didn't mind.

"Okay, here we are." I noticed that Edward was standing in front of a shiny Volvo.

"Nice car" I grunted.

"Thanks" he gave me a dazzling crooked smile.

I got into the passenger side, while he slid slowly into the driver's side and started the engine. We drove in silence most of the way trying to make awkward small talk sometimes.

Suddenly the car gave a grunt then a groan and..."Mother Fucker!" Edward cursed "I think I'm out of gas or something."

"Really, wow that really sucks." I said.

"There aren't any gas stations around here for another couple miles; my house is just a block away, we could walk there." Edward sighed.

"Well, what good would that do me, my condo is like 5 miles from your apartment." I said acidly.

"Stay the night." He suggested coolly.

"Personally I'd rather walk home!" I retorted.

"Come on I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home by yourself at 3:30 in the morning so please?"

"well..."

"I promise I won't do anything." His voice sounded sincere.

"Fine!" I said to exhausted to argue.

We both got out of the car and started walking in the direction of his apartment. He was right. His apartment was close, it only took us 10 minutes to walk there. He led the way inside the building and to an elevator.

"What floor to you live on?"

"Top, it's a penthouse." He bragged.

"Whoopee dingles do!" I said making sure to use heavy sarcasm in my voice.

We stepped into the elevator and he pushed the 9th floor button. Again we sat there in silence looking off in different directions of the elevator. Finally the doors opened into a huge place. There were four large windows in the middle of the living room, and black leather furniture everywhere. There was a huge wall filled with what looked like hundreds of CDs and right beside it was a pretty impressive sound system.

"Wow..." I couldn't help but to be amazed.

"Yeah, I like it too." He stated.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

"The first door on the left."

I slowly approached the door and swung it open. Inside was a king sized bed with three large windows that looked a lot the same as the ones in the living room, but they had black shades drawn over them.

I turned around to see Edward standing right behind me.

"Um...your place is really something." I stuttered out.

"Yeah." He said thoughtfully.

"Edward?" I asked looking into his eyes.

"Yeah?" he answered looking down at me.

I wanted to say something intelligent, something like "I really appreciate you having me over." But I know I couldn't trust my voice.

I couldn't bare it any longer so; I stood up on my tippy toes and crushed my lips against his. He seemed surprised at first his lips stayed frozen against mine only for a second, and then he kissed me back hard. He deepened our kiss by slowly sliding his tongue into my mouth and ran it along my bottom lip.

I was so into the kiss that I forgot all about my hatred for Edward.

Unfortunately that didn't last long because when I realized that it was Edward Cullen that I was kissing I Quickly pushed him away.

"What the fuck Bella?" Edward said as he stumbled away.

"Oh my god!" I burst out "why did you do that?"

"Me? You kissed me!" Edward stated.

'Oh Crap!' I thought 'I did, didn't I?' I looked at Edwards's confused face. I really wanted to kiss him again and again but I couldn't help but resist the urge.

"So...?" Edward took a step closer again "How about we finish that kiss?"

"Um...well..." I stuttered out "I forgot that I have to get up early, so I think I'm going to bed." With that I turned around and entered his room, slamming the door on his still confused face.

* * *

AN: Well umm...I guess that's chapter one. Hope you liked it, don't worry it gets way better. PLEASE REVIEW IT! 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short, I've been suffering from major writers block all night and day!

* * *

Chapter 2 The Cat

"Bella?"

"Bella, are you asleep?"

"Garr" I grumbled as I opened my eyes slightly to see my intruders face only inches from mine.

"AHHHHH" I screamed "Edward what the hell are you doing?" I shouted.

"Well, it's 7 in the morning and you said you had to get up early so, I thought I'd wake you up!" He stated with a smile.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed "My really important thing is today!"

"What thing?" Edward asked.

I looked at him trying to make up some excuse to leave "Well...you see...I have this cat...and well I left it at my crazy aunts house for a year because...um...IT'S RETARTED!" I blurted out "and well you see my crazy aunt can talk to cats so she's trying to make it less...um...retarded." I finished.

Edward looked at me like I had four eyes "so you're saying that you have a retarded cat that's with your crazy aunt who's trying to fix it?"

"Um...yeah and I have to go pick it up because it died!" I stuttered out.

"It died?"

"Yeah it died." I said with a sad expression "So I'm going to go take it to a funeral home so I can...um... burry it." I looked up at Edwards face to see if he even believed a word of my bull shit.

"Well...um...Okay well then I'll make you some toast or something and you can take a shower if you want and...well...then I guess you should go pick up your retarded, dead cat?" Edward struggled to fit the words together.

"Sounds great!" I said while hopping out of bed. I quickly headed for the bathroom and closed the door behind me.

His bathroom was simple a tub in the corner, a sink on the left, toilet on the back wall but, it was all I needed. I made my way over to the tub/shower thinger and turned on the water, letting it run for a while before I got in.

As I let the warm water run over me I got to thinking...'MAN I AM BITCH' I mean Edward is usually a total jack ass but, right now for once in his life he's acting like he kind of gives a fuck about someone other than himself. Here I am making up loser excuses to get away from him. I mean god was I five or something.

As I pondered these things I heard a loud CRASH from the kitchen.

"Ah Fuck!!!" I heard Edward yell from the kitchen.

I quickly jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the hook. I ran into his kitchen clad only in a fuzzy blue towel and saw Edward kneeling picking up pieces of what looked like a toaster.

"Oh wow, what happened here?" I asked. Edward looked up at me with a sad expression, then it turned to shock. He quickly stood up and turned bright red.

"Um...well I was making toast and then my foot got caught on the cord and it went flying onto the floor." He confessed.

"Oh, well at least you're not hurt." I said relieved.

We stood there staring at each other for a minute, when he finally spoke "Um, Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I answered a little confused.

"Do you think you could get dressed or something because no offense or anything but it's a little awkward having a naked girl standing in my kitchen."

"Oh!" I huffed "Oh yeah I totally forgot I wasn't dressed, I'll go put something on!" I yelled as I ran away.

I quickly ran to his room and threw on my close from the night before. I looked in the mirror and saw that my hair was completely untameable so I tied it back into a simple pony tail. When I thought I looked semi descent I walked back out to the kitchen where I saw Edward picking up the ruminants of his little toaster.

"Better?" I asked.

He looked up from sweeping and gave me a smile "Well nothings better then a naked girl but, now maybe we can have a non awkward conversation."

I smiled "So..." I started "I should probably go get my cat now." I said with sadness in my voice.

"Oh yeah your cat." He said with a smile.

I turned around and headed for the elevator, I pushed the call button. When it arrived I stepped into it and turned around and saw Edward standing just outside the doors.

I thanked him and told him I'd see him at work the next day and, just when i thought things couldn't get any more awkward he said "Bella I'm sorry I kissed back."

Then, the doors closed.

* * *

AN: Okay well I know this chapter was short and kind of confusing but I already started writing the third chapter and it's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much better! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Quickie**

"What the Hell is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I sat alone in my office the next day.

It was official, I had honestly gone mad. What Girl in her right mind would make up an excuse to leave Edward Cullen's bed? I needed a shrink or a cliff, something that could help end the misery I was in.

Ever since the Dead retarded cat incident Edward Hasn't said a word to me. Well that isn't completely true, this morning I bumped into him in the staff room and he said "Good Morning Bella!" and me like an idiot snorted a 'hello Edward' and retreated back to my office. I think I've decided to just live in my office or something; I could pitch a tent and everything!

As I pondered the thought of moving into my office a quite thump came upon the door.

"Who is it?" I shouted from the mess that was my desk.

"It's Edward" Said a soft but very masculine voice "Can I come in?"

"Um..." I started as I looked around my messy office trying to figure out an excuse "Well I'm naked!" I shouted out in afrenzy.

"All the more reason to come in" Edward said as he stepped through the door.

"Damn" He said as his eyes landed upon my clothed form "You had me excited!"

"Har Har Edward!" I glared at him as he stepped closer to my desk "So what do you want?"

Edward stared into my eyes for a brief second before casting them downward toward the empty coffee cup on my desk.

"Bella" he said still looking at the cup "I've been thinking about what I said the other day right before you left"

I stared at him with huge, brown eyes.

He looked up at me "I'm not sorry for kissing back" he stated with a look in his eyes that almost frightened me.

I didn't know what to say back to this, quite frankly I was shocked. What did this mean? Was he saying he forgives me for kissing him or is he saying that he wants me to kiss him again?

We both stood there just looking at one another, gauging each other's reactions.

Edward took the first step towards my desk; I stared at him but didn't move back. He took another one, still I stayed put. Finally with one more step he was right in front of me, looking down into my eyes. "Bella" He said "I want this and I need you." And with that he closed the remaining distance between our bodies and caught me with a breath taking kiss.

His lips were hard against mine, I could feel the urgency of his kiss as his tong begged for entrance at my lips, and I allowed him access.

His Hands found their way to my bottom and with one gentle movement I was sitting on my desk, my head still inclined upwards towards his lips.

My hands also did a little exploration of their own as they felt their way up to the first button on his shirt and quickly undid it and the rest of them. I moved my hands all over his now bare chest and gasped as he undid my shirt as well as my bra.

Very soon we both were half naked; Edward's lips trailed down my neck and then found their way to my breasts, where he gladly took one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned and worked my fingers in his hair.

After Edward was satisfied with my nipples he kissed his way back up to my lips. Suddenly, I felt his hands come upon the waist of my jeans and slide their way to the button, which shortly came undone.

That's when I pushed him off me "Edward" I said breathlessly "We can't do this here!"

Edward looked at me from where he stood the bulge in his pants instantly getting smaller "Why the hell not?" He asked confused.

I covered my breasts with my arm "Because I don't want our first time to be a quickie in my office." I stated boldly.

He smirked at me "Or do you?" He asked as he came back to where I sat and kissed me.

"No, I don't." I said as I pushed him off me once again.

"Fuck Bella! Then where is a good spot?" He asked aggravated now.

"Well I don't know Edward, Maybe a bed!" I snorted out.

"Fine" Edward replied "how about you meet me at my apartment when you get off tonight and we shall do this right."

"Fine" I retorted, I have no idea why I was mad at him, I just was.

With that Edward picked up his shirt, opened the door, and walked out of my office half naked for the whole world to see...yeesh, that man was proud.

AN: Well that twas chapter three! Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so this is the sorta sex scene...enjoy!

* * *

It was exactly 10:00 pm.

At least that's what my computer clock said.

I have been dreading this moment ever since I made the 'Sex' date with Edward.

Oh how I wish we would have done it in my office, at least then it wouldn't have been the least bit intimate.

Unfortunately, there was no turning back now. If I didn't go to his house tonight I would never find out whether my feelings for him were true.

With these thoughts I powered down my computer, exited my office and ran down to the parkade, towards my parked car. I quickly unlocked it and slid into the driver's side and backed out of my spot.

As I drove down the stretch of road that lead to his building I started to get a little nervous. I couldn't help but wonder if...EDWARD HAD SOME NASTY STD'S?!?!

I mean think about it, the man has slept with basically every descent looking woman in forks. I'm sure he's caught something in his sexual escapades.

When I arrived at his building I slowly got out of my car and entered it. I walked towards the elevator that Edward and I had Occupied the other night and pushed the button that lead to his suite.

I waited anxiously until I heard the sickening 'ding' of the elevator doors opening up into is wonderful pad.

The living room was dark; actually it appeared that the whole floor was dark. I cautiously walked around the living room, was Edward even home yet. I walked a little further in when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a backward hug. I knew exactly who it was.

"Edward." I stated breathlessly.

The only response I got was a gentle kiss on the neck.

I moaned as I felt his hands run up and down my torso and breasts.

"Do you like that?" Asked a amazingly sexy voice.

"Yes" I replied quietly.

Edward swiftly picked me up from behind, carried me to his room and gently lay me on his bed.

I looked up at the man that was on top of me and my mouth instantly went dry. Edward was in a pair of silk Pj bottoms and that was it. I could see his muscles contract as he moved over top of me. That was when I decided that even if this was only going to be a one night stand I had to have him.

As soon as Edward was finished kissing my neck I pulled his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. My tounge danced with is for a minute before we both pulled away for air. My lips did not leave is skin though as I kissed my way down his neck and back again.

"This shirt has got to go." Edward mumbled against my skin.

He quickly lifted my shirt over my head and in no time the bra was gone too.

His eyes fluttered over my exposed chest as his hands messaged my breasts. I moaned "Harder Edward." He did what he was told and the sensation I felt was amazing.

My hands found their way to the waist of his Pj's and quickly pulled them off. I looked down at his large, hard dick and moaned I couldn't wait for it to be inside me.

"Bella I need you now!" Edward Exclaimed.

"Me too Edward!" I replied.

With that Edward quickly pulled off my jeans and panties and thrusted inside of me hard as ice.

A moan escaped my lips as he continued to thrust harder and harder into me.

Edward's moans started coming faster and I knew he was close.

After what seemed like forever we both came hard and strong, I cried out and let my head fall onto the pillow. Edward rolled off of me and got out of bed searching for his pants, when he found them he walked out of the room like nothing happened. But, what did I expect it was just sex after all...for now.

* * *

AN: Okay, so let me just say this one thing I know everyone thinks that Edward is being a complete dick but let me remind you that Edward and Bella have not yet fallin in love yet so at the moment they are just having casual sex, not passionate fall asleep in your arms kind of sex.

Yeah just thought I'd let yeah know.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Omg...EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW...FINILLY! let us see what is going on in that head os his!

* * *

EDWARD'S THOUGHTS

'Holy man' I thought as I stumbled out of my room leaving Bella behind me.

I quickly made my way across the room and over to my kitchen counter, bracing myself against it.

I had never in my life got up that suddenly right after I came, and let me tell you...It is so not pleasant. Jeeze, I see spots.

I quickly stumbled over to my fridge and got a beer. I just couldn't stop thinking about Bella's beautiful face and body, and quite frankly it scared the hell out of me.

What could this mean? I thought as I took I swig of my beer, Could I actually like Bella?

NO!!! No, that is impossible, in all my 21 years of life I've never felt like this before!

Man, I am so gay!

What would she say to me if I told her a liked her more than a bed buddy? It probably wouldn't be good...I'm guessing the word 'cute' would come out of her lips a number of times.

But...maybe I could hint at it or something...NO, NO, NO! These words cannot leave my head. I must pretend to be myself...god I am going crazy!

As a pondered insanity, I heard footsteps coming from the direction of my bedroom. I looked up and there stood Bella wearing nothing but my bed sheet, and man did she look good. Wow, I am such a pig.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella asked me in her irresistible voice.

"Gurg...um...BLAH! Yeah???" I finally got the words out of my mouth

She gave me a funny look "Can I use your shower before I leave?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." I managed to make my words come out right "Towels are under the sink." I said as I gestured to where the bathroom was.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

I stared at the place where she had stood for a moment, this cannot just be casual sex. She wouldn't want to stay and shower if this was casual sex. Man, I am confused! I should just call my shrink and spew all my thoughts out for him.

As I picked up the phone to dial his 'Emergency, Suicidal, Depressed, Worried, Angsty, Sexually Frustrated, hit rock bottom.' Help line, I saw Bella poke her head out from the bathroom.

"Edward?" She asked me.

"Yes..." I sighed as I huh up the phone. Damn, I was looking forward to some one on one time with Dr. Skippy McTinkleBottom.

"Um...I can't find any shampoo in here." She called out.

"Oh, yeah I have some under the sink, I'll get it." I walked over to the bathroom and walked in.

Bella stood over by my shower, covering herself with a towel. She was trying to kill me. I kneeled down and started rummaging through my cabinet, I found some normal smelling shampoo and handed it to her.

"Have I nice shower." I said as I turned to walk out.

That's when I felt her come up and hug me from behind. Apparently that towel had disappeared.

"I think you could use a shower too." She said very seductively.

I turned around in her arms and quickly planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"Well, I do feel kind of dirty." I replied, my lips inches from her.

She kissed my lips and dragged me towards the shower.

Man, I could tell I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

* * *

AN: So this is the second last chapter in this story..you won't believe how it's going to end...let me tell you, this will be a first on fanfiction...STAY TUNED!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

An: So this is it, the last chapter. You guys will be so shocked!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**_ Bella's Goodbye_**

I awoke dazed and confused.

I had no idea what was going on.

All I remember from last night was having the beer and showering with Bella. Maybe, that beer wasn't beer!!! Holy Man, that was lame.

I got up from my bed slowly, Damn my side hurt.

I looked around groggily, Bella was no where too be seen. She probably had to leave early for work or something.

I lazily walked towards the kitchen, Holy crow my side was killing me. Must be the beer or something.

I waltzed over to my kitchen table and noticed I note lying there, waiting to be read.

I picked it up and stared at it for moment, looking over it cautiously before my eyes settled on the first word:

Dear Edward,

First of all, I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't want to do it, but I needed the money. I hope that if we ever meet again you will find it in your heart to forgive me. Please know that I did it out of the goodness of my heart. I really do love you; it scares me to say it.

Again I am so sorry please forgive me.

Yours Truly,

Bella

What the hell is this? I wondered as I stood and read the letter over again. Needed the money? Sorry for what she did? What did she do?

I put the letter down and looked around my apartment, nothing seemed out of place all my electronics where still here.

I stumbled into my bedroom, the T.V was there as well.

Well apparently she did something and it doesn't sound good. Oh God, my side really hurt!

I walked over to the bathroom and looked at my side in the mirror.

"Oh my god" I yelled out "Crap, she stole my kidney!"

* * *

An: HAHA! I told you it would be a fanfiction first!

Thank you to all my reviewers! This story wouldn't have continued without all your praise and criticium!

So..I think I might acctually write a serious fanfiction next...but this time about another twilight couple!

Except, I don't know which one I should write about.

If you have any ideas for me please let me know!

Please, no creepy slashes! I really don't think I could write something about Edward and Jake falling in love...it just doesn't make sense! Also, no wierd molester couples either...like Esme and mike or bella and Carlisle!

Thanks for reading.

Sincerely,

MGIC


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So this is the serious chapter that some wanted. Where they fall in love and stuff. So just forget about the kidney thing and go on from chapter 5. I'm pretty sure there will be another chapter after this one.

So for everyone that wanted it:

Enjoy :)

Love or Lust?

I awoke the next morning holding a sleeping Bella in my arms.

This was defiantly a first; in all my life I had never had a girl stay the night. Well actually that's not true, I guess I have passed out next to a girl after sex but never this.

Bella stirred in my arms and I had the uncontrollable urge to kiss her. She really was beautiful and so venerable sleeping next to me.

I bent my head and laid my lips delicately over her rosy cheek, she moaned a bit and I wondered if she was awake.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" She answered the sleepiness in her voice made her sound so sexy.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were awake or not." I stuttered out.

"I am now." She said opening her eyes so she could look at me.

I stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes for a second and then turned my attention towards the clock.

"Damn Bella," I started "We're going to be extremely late for work!"

Bella glanced lazily at the clock and then said the most surprising words;

"Fuck work."

I smiled at her, I didn't want to leave either. I pulled her into a kiss; she kissed me back for a second and then pulled away.

"Why Edward, you haven't kicked me out and it's almost ten in the morning!" She said with a smile "This must be a first for you."

I looked at her seriously for a moment and then smiled, "I don't know what to say Bella, you feel different then the other girls." I could feel myself blush a bit, how emasculating "I just don't want you to leave, you make me really happy."

She smiled at me "then I won't leave you Edward, and by the way you make me happy too."

I laughed and kissed her really passionately, I had no idea what had come over me. What was this feeling? Love or Lust? It was all so foreign to me; I couldn't decipher my feelings anymore.

She pushed against my chest so she could be on top. I obliged and rolled over so she could straddle my hips. She then started kissing her way down my neck and torso. It felt so good, I moaned a bit uncontrollably. I heard her giggle a little as she continued to kiss her way down to my hard member. She eyed it for a second and then lightly started to swirl her tongue around it. Man, it felt good as she went up and down faster and faster I thought I just might explode!

"Bella!" I Cried as I came.

I felt her climb her way back up my body and lay herself beside me. I turned over and took her in my arms.

"Bella," I started "I know this is a bit forward and all but I just don't think I can keep it to myself anymore."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, not know what to expect.

I took a deep breath a looked straight into her eyes "I think I may be falling in love with you."

Her reaction was not what I expected at all, she smiled and said "Edward I have been falling for you since the moment we met."

This surprised me; I have heard from reliable office staff that Bella thought that I was a pampas ass. Apparently not.

I smiled and kissed her again, this feeling was strange yet so amazing. I couldn't get over it.

I rolled over so that i was on top of her "You ready for round 3?"

She just smiled and kissed me hard as we came together as one.

AN: So yeah, there is probably another chapter to come. Hope y'all like this one.

Peace.

-Mgic


	8. Chapter 8

So this is the new chapter.

Enjoy

Oh and by the way anyone who is still confused about the kidney thing it didn't happen anymore, pretend they just left off from the morning after and his kidney is still there and everything.

* * *

After the amazing morning after session with Edward I finally managed to scramble out of bed and over to my place to get ready for work, which unfortunately was still occurring.

I quickly showered, put on make-up, and scrambled out the door to catch my bus.

As I walked into the office I saw Edward, who had clearly beat me hear by a land slide, sitting at his desk looking rather exhausted and frustrated.

I quickly walked over into his office and closed the door behind me. He looked up, almost immediately I felt something wasn't right, the look he had given me when I had awoken just wasn't there anymore.

I slowly approached him and sat down on his lap, straddling him with my legs. I ran my hands through is gorgeous brown hair and softly said "Hello Stranger" and kissed him passionately, he kissed back but it felt so distant.

He was the first to pull away "Bella," he started "Bella, they know."

"Who knows what?" I said flatly.

"Everyone knows, about us I mean, about last night."

I pulled back farther now "how could they know, it's been like a night!"

He quickly stood up taking me with him before gently setting me on the ground, my heels made a loud click.

"I have no idea," he said while running a hand through is hair starting to pace now "Bill pulled me over and told me someone who must not be named saw us doing some unpure things."

"How could they see anything?? We didn't even kiss until we got into your apartment! We're they just out for a evening jet pack ride and decide to creepily stalk outside your fricken window or press their ear against my office door?' This is more retarded then my dead cat story for Christ sake!" I knew I had started to ramble but this was a big deal, we could lose our jobs if news of our little romance got back to the big boss!

Edward quickly went over to me and took me in his arms "It's alright Bella, it's okay" he whispered quietly as I attempted to settle down.

"Where does this leave us then" I questioned after I had finally settled down.

That's when he let go of me and turned to look out the window "I don't know Bella."

I looked at him with a shocked expression "what the hell does that mean?"

He turned to face me "We can't be irrational, hormone, driven, kids about this Bella and you know that," he started "our jobs could be at stake, our reputations, could you imagine what getting fired could do to us?"

I continued to stare "So, you don't love me?" I asked bluntly.

"No, Bella..." he started as I walked out of that god forsaken office and towards my own.

He didn't follow me, I guess he knew what I had to say, which wasn't exactly good.

I slammed my door in a huff and sat down in my chair completely exhausted. I can't believe I ever thought a male prostitute like Edward could actually have a smidge of emotion left in his damn body. I put my head in my hands and just let all that hot air rush out of me until I had calmed down. As soon as I regained control I quickly emerged myself in one of my many cases, trying to forget about Edward.

A couple hours later I heard a soft knock on the door before Edward opened it, walked in, and close it in one swift motion, locking it without breaking eye contact with me. He stood in place for a couple minutes before quickly walking over to me, yanking me up, and kissing me hard.

My eyes immediately closed and all the anger I held toward him just disappeared.

I slowly ran my fingers threw is hair and moaned as he picked me up while clearing a place on my desk and slowly setting me on it. He pulled back for a brief moment while he opened my shirt and bra, never breaking eye contact. He kissed his way down my exposed stomach and took off my skirt and panties so that I was now completely naked on my desk.

I sighed as he came back up for another kiss, allowing me to unbutton his shirt and pants as he took them off.

"Edward, I need this, I need you" I said breathlessly as he looked one more time into my eyes before impaling me with is throbbing man hood.

The last thing I remember hearing after that was "Bella, I love you."

* * *

So that was the new chapter.

I'll probably write one more.

Anyways, thanks for reading it.

-Mgic


End file.
